


Do you think there's a place for us?

by DorielP



Series: Short Bumbleby Tenderness [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, late night chats with tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:46:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29060754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DorielP/pseuds/DorielP
Summary: Blake and Yang have a much needed conversation whilst snuggling.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Series: Short Bumbleby Tenderness [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132049
Kudos: 38





	Do you think there's a place for us?

They lie there, in comfortable silence. Blake laying, torso on top of Yang’s, legs between hers. Yang idly played with Blakes hair, scratching the base of her ears. Peaceful, till Blake broke the silence.

“Yang?”

Quiet, so quiet it was nigh inaudible.

“Mm?”

Just a noise in response, Blake could feel the rise of Yang’s stomach that came with it.

“Do you think there’s a place for us?”

“Which part of us?”

Immediate response, met with immediate confusion.

“What... do you mean?” Blake snuggled a little more into Yang’s torso.

“A place for us as two females? A place for us as an amputee human and an ex White Fang faunus? ...A place for us as criminals?” _Murderers?_ it sat on the tip of her tongue, she knew that killing him was necessary, but it still internally tore her down.

Her comment was met with a small sound, between a chuckle and a scoff, “Yeah I guess you’re right, but despite all those parts, do you think there’s a place for us, to be us?”

“Here.”

Silence, she let the word stew in the air,

“Here, where it’s just us, in our house, in our room, in this bed. This is our place of refuge.”

Yang thought about mentioning her sister and Weiss, but remembered they hadn’t told the rest of the team about their unfortunate criminal incident. A cliched secret between lovers one wouldn’t expect.

“I suppose we can do things in this bed we can’t do outside.”

A slyly placed comment by Blake, before following into serious.

“Do you still have nightmares?”

Of all the questions tonight, all possible events, Yang had not expected a lot of her thinking to be focused on Adam.

“Do you?”

“Yeah.. There are new ones now too. The look on his face, the sound of it all.. I can’t-“ Blake cut herself off and turned her head to rest it on Yang’s shoulder, reveling in the warmth of love rather than the cold darkness of his memory.

“…Me too. I, I knew that was how things had to turn out, but I truly hadn’t prepared myself for it. I don’t know whether to think of myself as a murderer or…” She stared down at her prosthetic arm, thinking only of the metaphorical weight that came with it.

There was more silence, uncomfortable now, till Blake locked fingers with Yang’s prosthetic arm and placed a gentle kiss on the metallic wrist.

“Whatever we are, I’m always here for you. I’m never leaving” ‘ _again._ ’ That word stains their tongues, but they don’t say it. They know that’s not what they need, and they trust each other.

“You know what Blake?”

“Mm?” Blake looked up at Yang, seeing the pure smile beaming down at her.

“As long as we’re together, there will always be a place for us. With each other, no matter where we are.”

With that, they went back to a peaceful, comfortable silence.


End file.
